Angel Dust
by ebony101
Summary: This is the story of Maryella Alida, the last desendant of Cowlin and Anna Alida. Maryella's angelic mother, and her mistakes will all lead her to one question, does she love Walter? Or hate him? Were will her heart lead her.
1. Chapter 1: The Forest of Eternal Night

Angel Dust

**Chapter 1**

**The Forest of Eternal Night**

* * *

There was a legend of an angel that fell from the heavens came to live with the humans. For she had fallen in love with a vampire, Cowlin Alida, a cold blooded monster with a heart made of stone. He knew no compassion and no love. Anna, the angel, flew down to see him. And when he saw, her he gave way to tears for the first time in his life. Of coarse, he wasn't the only one there…Walter Bernard had been watching. Then he got an idea…when Cowlin was alone, he asked him if the next time he saw the angel, to bring her to him. Cowlin agreed to do this, realizing the consequences.

The next day he met her, he was about to do as he was told, but something inside him said don't do it. He tried to fight it but that feeling won. And he went to her little house and stayed with her; he eventually married her.

But alas, Walter heard of what he did; this enraged him, so he set out into the night to put an end to this traitor. He barged in and slaughtered Cowlin and his children mercilessly, then he waited for Anna to come home.

When Anna walked inside she saw a trail of blood, so she followed it. It led her to the door of the master bedroom, when she opened it; the floor was soaked with blood, the excess blood still floating at the top. And then she saw the bodies of her husband and her children scattered across the floor lying there pale and lifeless. But there on her now blood covered bed, was Walter Bernard smiling at the whole situation.

"You monster…" that was the only thing she could say before Walter lunged at her and drained her life away…

No one believes this legend, well, all except Walter that is. He knows for a fact that it was true; he even knows one of the children escaped him. It was a girl but she probably is so traumatized she lost her memory, but the only thing she remembers is her name. This is only the beginning of a legend, the legend of Maryella.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine."

"Mother, are you insane? If I go into that forest I will get killed!" Maryella yelled.

"No you won't, not with this." Her mother said forcefully, handing her an ugly brown, cloth bag that smelled really old and dusty. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't open it, not even for a peak. The only time you can open is when you are near death's door."

"What's in it?" Maryella wondered.

Her mother leaned over to her ear and said, "The soul of the fallen Angel."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Maryella exclaimed, but her mother pushed her out the door, Maryella lived close to the Forest of Eternal Night, so it didn't take her long to gain some distance from the house.

"Remember Maryella; watch out for the monsters living there and there's going to be a bad thunderstorm too!" her mother hollered.

Ever since Maryella had been little, she feared what horrible, disgusting creatures lurked in that cursed place.

She had been walking for some time and Maryella wondered about what the Angel soul looked like, "I can't take it any more!" Maryella screamed, so she untied the cloth bag and opened it; a bright light shined forth from it, in fact, it was so bright she had to drop it and step away from it.

When she could open her eyes again the angel was floating before her. The angel was beautiful, she had long, strait hair that was as white as snow, and she also was wearing a pure white gown. She looked down at Maryella and said in a soft, kind voice _"Thank you, Maryella for setting me free, now I will reward you with my life, power, magical abilities and wisdom." _The Angel then flew inside of her, in turn, giving her the things she promised and acting as her renewed conscience.

Then it started to pour down rain, as if the clouds where pouring five gallon buckets on her, she ran under a tree for cover but she had to cross the border line to the forest in order to get to a tree.

Walter Bernard had seen that bright flash of light on his way to his throne room. He knew what it meant, there's an angel in his forest. This mattered to him because, if a vampire were to take the angel's soul, the vampire would be so powerful it would allow him or her to walk out in broad daylight and not be harmed by sunlight and other weaknesses. In fact, the vampire would never be harmed by _anything_.

Walter rushed out of the castle keep, changed himself into a bat and flew to the source of the light, until he picked up the scent of a mortal.

So he landed and changed back to his normal self, "Hm, diner time." He said to himself, "The angel can wait." Then He stalked off to find his victim.

It had started to downpour; it took him a little while before he found the mortal, her scent was confusing him because he could sense the angel there too, as if the mortal and the angel were one. Maryella hadn't noticed him until she backed up into him.

"Why are you following me?" she gasped, feeling startled by Walter being behind her.

"Tis a shame you couldn't tell before hand." Walter said in mock disappointment, he grined at her revealing his fangs.

"Oh, and I really don't want to be on your menu for tonight." she said, feeling very, very scared of him.

"Really, you don't want to, and how are you going to stop me?" he sneered. She ran the opposite direction, the rain beating on her totally soaked hair, body and clothes; she took many twisting paths in the forest, but always ran into Walter somehow. She tried to run back again and but she slipped on the muddy path and landed on her bottom. Walter laughed and grabbed her arm.

"NO!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. "PLEASE DON'T!"

He only laughed harder as he watched her just try to escape him, then he realized she had a soaked cloth bag, "what was in that bag?" Walter commanded.

"An angel's soul…" she said frightened.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2: Walter and Joachim

**Angel Dust**

**Chapter 2**

**Walter's fury and an Old Friend**

Walter let her go allowing her to run from him, now that he knows what she is; he didn't need to ask her for her name either, he knew who she was.

_How do I get out of here?_ She thought to herself, _I wish I knew where I am._

"You're near the heart of my forest…Maryella." He continued, "And you won't be leaving anytime soon."

Maryella jumped in surprise, she DID NOT see him there, which is behind her.

"Surprised to see me?"

"How do you know my-"she started to say, but he put his finger to her lips.

"I know your father too, girl." He whispered into her ear, "I know you don't know him, because he had such a bad ending."

"W-What happened to him?" she said taking hold of his hand

"If I tell it'll spoil the mood."

"Please-! "She was saying before he covered her mouth.

"Shhh…all will be reveled at my castle." He kept his hand to her mouth to prevent her from screaming; she turned around so she could face this monster face to face.

"I know why you want me." She said as she fought the urge to cry, he put his face to her neck, "Who are you?"

"Walter Bernard." He replied as his lust for her blood grew. When he realized that biting her would not satisfy him, he grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder to his castle laughing all the way there.

~1~

At a certain point he had to _show_ her whose boss in his castle, for his nerves couldn't take it any longer.

"Let me go! I'm not going to be some toy of yours, Walter! I _told _you to, LET ME GO!" She demanded while she struggled to get free; even though she had been saying this the whole time on his way to the castle, he kept his temper under control. Now it was getting on his nerves, "Walter -!

"Now that we're here, there're rules you will follow." He interrupted, "And if you don't follow them there are going to be consequences, Maryella."

"What if I don't follow your rules, Walter Bernard?" She asked. "Consequences, Maryella." He muffled into her neck, and then he bit it.

"W-Walter!" she gasped painfully, she could feel his fangs inside her neck, and it hurt. But he didn't kill her, he wouldn't; she's just too valuable an asset to him. So he only gave her a warning.

"Now," he asked, toying with her raven black hair, "are you going to be trouble?"

"N-no, I-I won't Walter." she said weakly. He let her go and snapped his fingers and two skeletons entered the room.

"Take her to the water prison." He ordered, waving his hand.

Then the skeletons took hold of her arms and dragged her down to the Water Prison.

They opened a door and tossed her in; she landed on her side painfully. Then they shut; locked the door.

He could tell she was knocked out. Joachim sat up and crept over to her; he picked her up; brought her to the back of the room and was about to make a meal out of her, but he sensed a familiarity about her. She had shoulder length raven black hair that smelled like Lilac bushes, she was thin, too thin, like she hadn't eaten in a while

She woke up to someone pulling her hair; she thought she had been leaning against his chest the whole time she was out, but she doesn't know, after all they had knocked her out.

"What happened to me?" she asked sleepily.

"You cried yourself to sleep, Maryella."

"How does everybody seem to know who I am?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Joachim Armster, is it truly you!" she gasped.

He smiled and replied,"Who else could I be."

"It is you!" she laughed and then she started to cry. "I feel so happy I get to see you again. Where were you these past three years, I missed you."

"I was in here the whole time."

"How did you stay alive?"

"Please don't ask me this." He sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. He noticed all the bruises on her arms and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

~2~

"No, I got hurt while I ran from him." She sighed, "Oh, if I had only gone to the market instead of coming here…alone, how do you know he took me?"

She noticed he looked like something was bothering him, so she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're bleeding somewhere, I can smell it."

"Oh, you mean the cut on my wrist? Walter had gripped my wrist too tight; I guess his grip pricked it. Did you want to do whatever vampires do to things like this?"

He nodded and he gently took hold of her wrist; once he licked it clean, he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I want more…"

"I never said you could-"but before she could finish he bit into her neck.

She saw her opening, and then she bit his ear. He pushed her off of him and grasped his ear in pain. She went for the door but he said "Even if you try to, Walter will never let you out until he wants to…" he backed up into the shadows; when she took a step away from the door, he stepped out from behind her; he continued, "so while you're here, you're going to supply me with my needs for now, Maryella."

"I'm not your blood bank!" she said turning around so she could face him.

"We'll see." He laughed. Then he lunged at her grabbing whatever he could and snapping at her neck, as she struggled to escape him. Then he ran her to a wall and pinned her there, but Maryella stomped on his boot and pushed him away. "Did you really think as a child I didn't wrestle, Joachim?" she taunted.

"Ah, but on the contrary Maryella." Joachim replied, straitening himself, "I assumed you had, since I remembered you being a tomboy."

"You certainly don't miss anything don't you?"

"I never forgot our conversations from three years ago."

They had been fighting for sometime; Joachim charged again and this time had Maryella pinned down onto the floor and half dead, "You're all mine, and there's nothing you can do to avoid your fate." He snickered.

"Walter…"she screamed weakly.

"He's not going to-"Joachim started to say, until he saw Walter glaring down at him. Walter simply waved him aside, then Walter smiled; muttered something and then Joachim flew and hit the ceiling. Then Walter picked up Maryella, who is now unconscious due to the loss of blood, and he warped away.

Later, Maryella woke up; she tried to sit up, but she was too weak to do so.

"How do you feel?"

"My neck is killing me." She answered; she recognized voice to be Walter's.

"Why did you save me?" She sighed,

He smiled and replied, "Because you learned your lesson."

~3~

"How could you!"

He chuckled to himself; he wasn't surprised she said that.

"You, you…I hate you Walter Bernard!" she said furious with him.

"Your just pouting, Maryella." He said leaving the room.

"Pouting! You think I'm pouting! WALTER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" she replied clenching her teeth and sitting up. She only heard a laugh echo from the halls, and then there was nothing but silence.

"Well I never!" She mumbled to herself, "He's going to pay for that, I'll make him." She was truly enraged with him. She had never felt like this before. She jumped out of bed and ran to Water's throne room.

It took her thirty minutes to get to there. She stormed in and said as loud as she could, "WALTER!"

"You need something?" he said raising an expectant brow.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID WALTER!"

"Oh, come on! It isn't that bad." He said getting frustrated, "You're just being overdramatic."

"Are you insane! You almost had got me killed!"

"Maryella-" Walter tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"And you made my best friend a vampire!" she interrupted, making fists.

Walter couldn't take it anymore; she just wouldn't listen to him.

Walter warped off of his throne warped back, in front of her and he charged at her, pushed her against the wall with all his fury, and said angrily at her, "You don't know when to shut up now do you!" he grabbed her jaw and turned her face to the side, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never EVER forget!" He put his hand against her mouth and he bit into her neck as hard as he could.

It hurt her so much; she couldn't get away from him either, she was helpless. She started to cry, her tears streaming from her eyes, she has been broken with fear.

Walter stopped and pulled away, releasing his grip on her, then she fell to her knees feeling weak with sorrow. Walter glared at her and growled bitterly to her, "go back to your room and don't bother me again Maryella, do I make myself clear?"

She nodded; she staggered out of his throne room and back to her room.

~4~


End file.
